Some More Random BS from Allmighty Tallest Green
by Kagome The Tiger
Summary: Plot twists, Humor, Car chase, Slurpees, and more
1. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer: I love This Show, i don't own NGE or invader zim

**More Random Bullshit Fom Almighty Tallest Green **

**SOMEWHERE, NOT IN A GROCERY STORE THE DAY BEGINS**

Noodle Boy: TIMMY'S IN TROUBLE!

Noodle Boy then runs to some random house and starts knocking on the door, geez thats a nice door, i wish i had a door like that

Crusty Woman: dear, there's a spooky noodle thing knocking at the door oog!

Crusty Man: "..." i sorta forgot what he's supposed to say

Noodle Boy: I CAN SMELL YOUR BUTT!

Crusty Man: how can you smell my but while you're outside?

Noodle Boy: FROOT LOOP!

Crusty Woman: NO! NOT THE GARDEN GNOME!

Noodle Boy: you is my elf ho!

Gendo Ikari is laughing his cold-hearted ass off while reading Happy Noodle Boy, he laughs so hard LCL comes out his nose

ATG: Heyy! That's Mine!

Gendo: I see, Fuyutsuki!

Fuyutsuki: yes sir?

Gendo: show her the door

Fuyutsuki reaches to grab ATG's arm...

ATG: I WILL NOT LEAVE WITHOUT A BATTLE!

Gendo gets up

ATG: remember, lasers

Gendo get's hit in the eye with the laser thingy

ATG: hehehe

Gendo: oww

ATG walks toward the sliding door

ATG looks up at door: cool, just like in star tre- ATG get's jammed in the sliding door

Central Dogma

Maya drinks her coffee

Aoba: i'm bored

Makoto: want a comic book?

Maya: no thanks

all of the sudden a blast of fire comes from commander ikari's office followed by a girl and a little green dog

ATG: TO THE VOOT CRUISER!

GIR: I'm gonna sing the doom song now!

GIR: doom, doom, doom doom, doom, doom doom, doomie doom doom etc.

ATG grabs Aoba and jumps on GIR's back

Aoba: HEYY!

ATG: SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBE HUMAN!

Aoba: where are we going

ATG: out

GIR: aww, he seems nice

**At the Voot Cruiser**

Gendo: Shinji, chase after the girl and the transvestite

Shinji: do i have to? after all i'm just a wimpy little emo boy

Misato: if you pilot i'll take you to my room later and we'll do something we've never done before

Shinji misato is mine!

Misato giggles seductively

GIR: Hi' i'm gir!

Aoba: hi

GIR starts banging his head on the wall and screams

Aoba: is it supposed to be stupid?

ATG: no, it's advaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanced

Aoba: whatever you say

ATG: yesssssss

**Eva 01**

Shinji chases after the voot cruiser until he catches it

Shinji: umm, i'm sorry it's just-

ATG: SILENCE FOOLISH EARTHBOY!

Kaworu pops up from between shinji's legs with you know what on his mouth

Kaworu: nobody talks to shinji like that!

Kaworu then takes over the voot cruiser using his superhuman powers

ATG turns on the winshield wipers and wipes kaworu off her windshield

Shinji: damn!

**In a chicken restaurant **

**Customer: I want my slaw. **

**Clerk: You already have your slaw, sir. **

**Customer: I want my slaw! **

**Clerk: You already have your slaw, sir. **

**Customer: I WANT MY SLAW! **

**Clerk: You already have your slaw, sir.**

**Back to the story**

Shinji: y-you're n-not going to m-mess with me d-damnit!

ATV: HE SAID DAMNIT!

Shinji: i sure did, and i'll do it again if i have to

ATV: GIR! do a scan on the human boy!

GIR: not harmful to our plan

ATV: let us go

GIR: CAN WE STOP AT 7-11?

ATG: yes gir, gorge yourself

Aoba: finally

**At the local Tokyo-3 7-11**

GIR: ooo! chocolate bubblegum slurpee

ATG: mmm...cherry doom slurpee

Aoba watches in horror as ATG and GIR do stuff

Voot Cruiser

GIR: where to now?

ATG: to our home base gir

Aoba: base?

ATG: yesssss, base

To Be Continued...

A/N: i know i left you hanging there but i'm tired of this, i'm gonna go do stuff.

**Extra Haiku Poem**

**Hi, my name is gir,**

**i'm gonna sing the doom song**

**I like to wash clothes**


	2. Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain

Disclaimer: i _still_ don't own it!

**Back at ATG's base**

ATG: we now have a hostage, but now we need a plan

Dib is crawling on the cieling taking pictures

Dib falls

ATG: What was that!

ATG: GIR! we're going down into the main system core. This much trouble with the security can only mean a defective artificial intelligence brain. I'll have to replace it.

_GIR jumps into the air, removing his disguise mid-air. He follows ATG into the kitchen. Down bellow in the main system core_

Aoba: whoa! robo-dog

_ATG and GIR emerge out of an elevator. They stand on a hover platform which lowers them to the next level. They walk over to a beam of energy coming out of two tubes and going through a sphere. _

ATG: Okay, your part is simple, GIR. You just monitor the download conduit while I replace the old AI brain with this new one. All you have to do is watch the data beam for any fluctuations until the download of the new program is complete.

_ATG jumps into a floorless, anti-gravity area of the main system core and floats over to a small station where the AI brain is. GIR continues watching the data beam. All the red on him turns back to its normal color. His antennae retracts and the top of his head opens up. He sticks an arm inside and pulls out a squeaky toy moose. His head closes back up and his antennae reemerges. He squeezes the moose toy several times and then giggles. ATG removes the AI brain and a control panel displays a countdown starting with 10. GIR continues squeezing the moose toy, but it slides out of his hand and over the data beam. ATG holds the new AI brain over his head._

ATG: Alright, GIR! I'm about to install the new brain!

_GIR leans over, trying to grab the moose toy, his head inside the data beam. ATG sticks the new AI brain in the slot where the old one was and presses a few buttons as the countdown reaches 0. Beams of light shoot from the AI brain and electricity is charged from tubes throughout the main system core. The electricity reaches GIR's head at the data beam as he tries to grab the toy moose and the beams break. ATG screams as electricity shoots from the AI brain. ATG jumps as the AI brain explodes. ATG lands on the platform near GIR who stands motionless. GIR's eyes are black and his shoulder joints, antennae tip and chest plate are gray._

ATG: GIR! What did you do? Sleeping! All you had to do was just... GIR?

_ATG pokes GIR in the back of the head. GIR falls over._

ATG: Broken. Can you hear me? Oh, I'll have to go upstairs and get another brain for the house and then I'll fix you.

_ATG picks GIR up and carries him over to the hover platform. It lifts them up to the next level and they approach the elevator._

ATG: Elevator, take me to the storage level.

_The computer makes a whirring noise._

ATG: Elevator, I said-

GIR's voice: Saaaay pleeeease!

ATG: GIR, quit messing around. We have to get the house's computer back online before-

GIR's voice: Where's my moose?

ATG: Wait a minute, you're in the house's computer?

GIR's voice: Uh huh.

ATG: You're the new brain?

GIR's voice: I guess so.

ATG: GIR! Get out of there right now and back into your own body!

_ATG throws GIR's broken body to the floor._

GIR's voice: Okay, sheesh, lemme see, hmmm...

_GIR grunts a couple of times._

GIR's voice: I can't.

ATG: Hmmm. The data conduit is damaged. You're trapped in there until we can repair it.

Aoba: uh oh

**At Misato's House**

Misato: shinji, come join me in the bedroom

Shinji: i love a woman who can keep promises

Misato: are you ready shinji

Shinji starts stripping

Misato: what are you doing?

Shinji: aren't we gonna do it?

Misato: no, we're gonna order pizza with _extra _cheese on it

Shinji: can i screw the pizza?

Misato: like you screwed the pie?

Shnji: i like pie!

Misato shakes her head

**Back at ATG's Base**

Aoba: what happened? why are the appliances acting funny

ATG: GIR got stuck in the houses computer

Aoba: oh. ok

ATG: i don't know how to fix him, let's just watch TV

Aoba: sounds good

_The hovering monitor screen shows a commercial for the Krazy Taco fast food restaurant, showing a man dressed in a taco suit. _

GIR's voice: Tacos!

Krazy Taco man: So take it from me, the Krazy Taco! You won't find a crazier taco then the ones you'll find at the Krazy Taco! Remember, our Drive-Thru's open the whole niiight! Sweet jumpin' chili bean I'm crazy!

GIR's voice: Must obey the taco man!

_The house starts shaking._

ATG: What's happening! What is this!

GIR's voice: Taaaacooos!

Aoba: Holy Shit!

_ATG walks over to the front window and sees mechanical tentacles burst out of the lawn. The satellite on the top of the house folds up and retracts. The house moves back and forth, pulling on the mechanical tentacles attached to the neighboring houses. The mechanical tentacles retract from a neighbor's room where a neighbor sits on a chair watching TV who was previously seen in the first episode. The house spreads apart into two sections and then lists up, revealing robotic legs. The house now has a vague dog shape as it breaks away from some mechanical tentacles linking it to the ground. The house walks into the center of the street and then shakes off mud. The mud completely covers some pedestrians, including a man walking the spooky Chihuahua. ATG screams and falls backwards. GIR cheers as he makes the house run along the street. It knocks a tree down as it runs by. ATG screams and then crawls back to the window._

GIR's voice: I'm gonna get me some of these tacos!

Aoba: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!

ATG: GIR, you have to go back! The base is exposed! You'll blow our cover! Turn back while we're still unnoticed!

_ATG screams as he rolls backwards into the kitchen. He gets up and goes to a window in the kitchen. He sees the GIR house jump through a house that is for sale (which is rumored to be Jhonen Vasquez's house). Cut to a man in a telephone booth talking to someone about his new car which is parked right outside the booth._

Man: Yeah, I just got it and man do I love it! I'm gonna drive all night and then I'm gonna keep on driving until it's night some more! Oh yeah!

_GIR's squeals can be heard. Suddenly, the foot of the GIR house crashes down on the new car, destroying it. The man in the phone booth keeps his cool and dials another number._

Man: Police! I'd like to report a... giant house that flew out of the sky and destroyed my car! Okay, thank you!

_The man hangs up, smiling. He stands there for a moment, then bursts out screaming and flails his arms wildly. A large black cop and a skinny lobotomized cop drive in a cop car when they get a report on the radio._

Aoba: you know, you just crushed a really nice car

ATG: pitiful humans don't need cars

Police radio: Be on the look out for a giant mobile home rampaging through the downtown area.

Large cop: Can mobile homes rampage?

Lobotomized cops: Must be one of them new ones!

_As the cop car drives off, behind them the GIR house runs by followed by a trail of cops._

ATG: I don't think you understand how serious this is! Tacos are not worth ruining the mission. I am your master, and you will obey me! Obey me!

_ATG gets down on his knees._

ATG: Pleeease?

_The GIR house stops._

GIR's voice: Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll get a giant burrito too.

_The GIR house starts running again. A gas truck swerves out of the way but the GIR house leaps on top of it, crushing it and letting gasoline spill into the streets. The GIR house stands on its hind legs and waves its fore legs in the air._

GIR's voice: BUUUURRRRIIIITTOOO!

Aoba: i'm really freaked out by this

_Suddenly unit 02 appeard out of nowhere and jumps on the GIR house's back_

_The GIR house leaps away, causing a lamp to fall from a lamp post in the street. It hits the ground and starts a fire on the gasoline, creating a large explosion as the cops pull up to it. Officer Pambrey emerges from one of the cop cars and the flames reflect from his glasses. He removes his glasses._

Officer Pambrey: Get him!

Asuka: HE'S MINE!

Employee: Thanks for coming to Krazy Taco, may I take your order please? Sir, that's two large tacos, a burrito and a medium GIR, take us back to the base right now, do you want a drink with that?

ATG: -master! GIR! Take us back! GIR!

_ATG continues yelling orders as the GIR house leans its head towards the speaker._

GIR's voice: What kinda drinks ya got?

Employee: We got new poop, classic poop, diet poop, cherry poop and salty lemonade.

GIR's voice: Gimme a large classic poop.

_ATG groans as he hears sirens. He peers out of the window and sees cop cars approaching._

Employee: Pick up your order at the first window.

_The first window has a taco shell covering over it. The GIR house crouches down to fit under it and crawls along, but it ends up breaking the shell. The employee holds their order in a bag outside the window and into the window of the GIR house._

Employee: Here you go, sir.

GIR's voice: I love the little tacos. I love them good.

_ATG, grabs the bag containing GIR's order._

Employee: Have a nice day.

_ATG pulls out a wad of cash._

ATG: Shut your noise tube, taco human!

_He throws the cash in the employee's face, but the employee doesn't react at all._

ATG: GIR.

GIR's voice: Yes master?

ATG: GIR, I have your tacos!

GIR's voice: Gimme!

_The employee puts their soda on the window ledge._

ATG: No, GIR.

_The employee slowly lowers from the window._

GIR's voice: But I neeeeed tacos! I need them or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes!

ATG: I will give you tacos! Oh, such tacos will I give! But you have to take us back to the base! They're only getting colder, GIR!

Asuka in unit 02 chases the GIR house all the way back to the base and then heads to wendys

Police Radio: be on the lookout for a giant red humanoid robot rampaging through the city

Lobotomized cops: not again!

**At ATG's Base**

Gir: where's my mouth?

ATG: let's just fix this now

Aoba: this is so incredibly weird

Soon After

ATG: finally we fixed it

Aoba: you can say that again

A/N: i know, alot of stolen stuff but i like it...please r & r


End file.
